


October

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hope you like it!, I like cafe's, My summary rhymes, That makes me stupidly happy, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5004958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rainy fall day and the warmth of a café.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October

It was cold, rainy, and it wasn’t even the middle of October yet. While it bothered the pedestrians and anyone who was stuck in the dreary weather, those in the small café seemed to enjoy the atmosphere. Coffee, books, chairs, laptops, and pastries were littered around the shop and a worn wooden counter was covered in knick-knacks and little toys. Soft music filtered through hidden speakers and quiet murmuring could be heard from several tables. All this, plus the clacking of keyboards, flipping of pages, the small clinks of china, and the pattering of the rain made the coffee shop the perfect haven for any rainy day. 

A bell jingled as someone opened the door to the shop, ushering a cold blast of air and the scent of autumn. The breeze swirled around books and papers and they rustled delicately in the air before settling down again. Soft steps moved to the counter and greetings were exchanged. An order was placed and taken before the customer took a seat in a high chair near the large storefront window. The whirring of the coffee machine added to the simple song of the shop until it stopped, leaving a small space behind that seemed like it couldn’t be filled but was soon forgotten. A name was called, a cup taken, and the door opened again, allowing another dancing breeze to twirl in and make its way through the shop until it lost conviction. 

The café settled down, leaning back into chairs, moving to get another book, asking for a refill, calm and soft, unurgent, sleepy, sweet. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! I hope that you enjoyed it. I love fall and the warm atmospheres of small stores and shops, so I decided to practice description and I thought it turned out okay.   
> Criticism and comments are appreciated.   
> Have a lovely day!  
> Love, Miss Daisie


End file.
